


Teasing The Shield

by cookiesclementine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is grocery shopping., Noct and Prompto teasing Gladio!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: Basically I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr. The post was an incorrect quote from Gladio, in which he was praising Sania Yeagre. I used the quote for Gladio's dialogue.





	Teasing The Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an 100 word drabble type of thing. Except it goes over 100. . . So maybe an 138 word drabble instead? :D

“Oh, come on. It's obvious you got a crush on that professor lady.” Noctis teased, nudging Gladio's arm with his elbow.

“Yeah, just admit it already!” Prompto joined in. That little shit eating grin of his made Gladio grit his teeth.

This had been going on for _far_ too long. When Gladio first mentioned Sania Yeagre, Noctis and Prompto began to tease him about it ever since.

Even though the joke did have some truth to it, Gladio didn't plan on admitting it.

“Look, Sania's a damn good role model. She's bright, she's successful, she's. . . the worst dresser in the whole wide world. . .  She's talented and I look up to her.” He hastily turned opposite of Noct and Prompto once he felt his cheeks warm up. He _couldn't be seen blushing. It would only give the truth away._


End file.
